Exploration of feasibility and impact of a comprehensive community mental health center (CMHC) initiated prepaid group mental health plan under which the CMHC is the sole authorized provider of service. Implementation in an urban as well as rural area is proposed as is an evaluation of the plan's impact on: a. utilization rate of CMHC services (hypothesized increase under pre-paid plan); b. dependency of CMHC on government funding; proximity between the source of payment for services and user of services (hypothesized increase in proximity under plan); c. congruence between demographic profiles of CMHC client population and catchment area population (hypothesized increased congruence); d. type of CMHC services utilized and type of problems presented to CMHC (earlier intervention expected). Employer and other marketing related variables are to be monitored. The results would have particular relevance to community mental health centers facing issues of self-sufficiency and service utilization, community mental health centers interested in marketing a similar plan, and federal agencies and legislative authorities interested in various "insurance" issues.